a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a CPU securing seat, and in particular, to a CPU securing seat facilitating assemble/dissemble of CPU without deforming the insertion legs of the CPU.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional CPU securing seat comprises a seat body 2, a covering body 3, and a pulling rod 4, wherein the seat body 2 is provided with a plurality of holes 20 corresponding to the position of the insertion legs 10 of the CPU 1. At the left side bottom corner, a sloping face 200 is provided so as to form a tapered passage 201. Within the hole 20, a sloping disc 21 is provided and the bottom section of the sloping disc 21 is extended to form a securing leg 210 for mounting and welding onto a mother board 11. On the top side of the seat body 2, an elongated recess 22 extended to the two lateral sides of the seat body 2 is provided for the mounting of the pulling rod 4. The center of the recess 22 has a larger cavity 23 and the bottom section of the two sides of the seat body 2 is provided with a sliding slot 24. At one side of the sliding slot 24, a plurality of notches 25 are provided.
The covering body 3 is mounted onto the top of the seat body 2 and the corresponding positions of the holes 20 are provided with a plurality of circular holes 30 for the insertion of the insertion legs 10 of CPU 1. The front side of the bottom section of the covering body 3 is provided with an engaging block 31, and a lateral disc 32 is extended downwardly from the two sides of the covering block 3 for mounting the covering body 3 at the two sides of the seat body 2. The inner side of the lateral disc 32 is provided with a plurality of protruded blocks 33 for sliding into the sliding slot 24 via the notch 25 of the seat body 2 so that it can move within the sliding slot 24.
The pulling rod 4 is an L-shaped rod body and one side of the rod body is mounted within the elongated recess 22 of the seat body 2 and the rod 4 is bent upward to form an urging section 40 at the corresponding position to the cavity 23. The other side of the rod body is extended out from the seat body 2 and the front end section is bent to form a board-pulling section 41.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, when the pulling rod 4 is moved upward to an upright position, the urging section 40 moves the engaging block 31 of the covering body 3 forward such that the covering body 3 (at the seat body 2) slides forward and the plurality of holes 30 are in alignment with the wider area of the holes 20 of the bottom section of the seat body 2. Thus, the insertion legs 10 of the CPU can be inserted into the holes 30. After that, when the pulling rod 4 is pressed, at this moment, the urging section 40, by means of the engaging block 31 of the backward push of the covering body 3, causes the covering block 3 to slide backward. Thus, the insertion legs 10 of the CPU 1 are driven to move toward the passage 201, and one side of the leg 10 urges the sloping disc 21 to deform and secure to the passage 201.
The conventional CPU securing seat has been widely used but in actual assembling or application, numerous drawbacks are found as follows:
a) Easy deformation of CPU insertion legs, or worn out of insertion legs or sloping disc. In the conventional CPU securing seat, the covering body 3 is moved so as to move the mounted CPU 1 to cause the bottom section of the insertion legs 1 to move to the passage 201 such that one side of the insertion legs 10 urges the sloping disc 21 to deform and they are clipped at the passage 20. Thus, the insertion legs 10 of the CPU 1 will deform as a result of urging with the sloping disc 21. If the insertion legs 10 deform, the CPU 1 cannot be used again. In addition, the mutual urging of the insertion legs 10 may cause the sloping disc 21 to wear out and will not function properly. PA1 b) Inconvenient in operation. In the conventional CPU securing seat, the pulling rod 4 is either pulled up or pushed down so as to move the covering body 3 forward and backward. However, there are numerous electronic components welded on the mother board 11 and are located so close to each others. Using fingers to trigger the pulling rod 4 will interrupt these components, which causes inconvenience in operation. In addition, the wet fingers may contact with these components which cause short circuit.